1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU socket, and in particular to a central processing unit (CPU) socket having a locking device.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Normally, the CPU would be disposed in a CPU socket, and the CPU socket electrically connects to a print circuit board (PCB). Traditionally, the CPU socket has a metallic, rotatable cover and a metallic, rotatable lever. When the cover is at an open position, the CPU can be disposed into connector. Then the cover rotates to a closed position to exert a pressure on the CPU to make sure that the CPU stays in the socket securely. The cover can be rotated from the open position to the closed position. When the cover is in the closed position, the lever locks the cover to prevent the cover undesirably rotating to the open position. The cover and the lever are made of metal, so the weight of the CPU socket is high. The lever could make some troubles, for example, when the lever is operated. It is easily subject to interference with other elements like cables.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new CPU socket that eliminates the aforesaid problems.